


Beats per Minute

by motteme



Series: per [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jiyong being mushy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motteme/pseuds/motteme
Summary: Jiyong & Seunghyun.Reunited once again.





	Beats per Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Because A levels are kicking my ass right now, I don‘t have time for the monsters of chapters of “La Douleur Exquise“, but I just had to write /something/ and this something turned into this cute, fluffy scene. Hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

There was nothing like the steady heartbeat of the person you loved.

The sounds from outside were muffled by the thick curtains hanging in front of the window of Seunghyun’s bedroom. Even the sunlight struggled making it‘s way through the material and painted the room in warm tones, making it seem even cozier than normally. It was still way too early to get up and Jiyong certainly didn’t feel like getting up anytime soon – quiet the contrary actually.

  
He pulled the blanket even further up his body and hooked it over his bare shoulder and snuggled up against the older man’s chest. Jiyong didn’t remember when it had been the last time he was able to be this close to Seunghyun without worrying about enlistment, their schedule or upcoming events. The past year had felt like the longest one in his life, yet it seemed to pass so quickly.

  
He still remembered how drained he had felt all the time, how everything seemed to be much more of a burden than something he enjoyed and how much he wanted to get away – only when one of his closest friends was in danger going away forever, he finally snapped out of his trance. Sort of. He still felt tired and exhausted, but he found some of his remaining energy within himself again, it wasn’t like he had any other chance. Jiyong was the one who needed to be strong, and he damn well knew that he could be strong if he needed to. It was probably the only thing that kept him sane during these weeks.

This time around, it had been so much more frightening than the first time and yet, he stayed strong.  
When Seunghyun was first hospitalized all these years ago, Jiyong was, to put it simply, a weeping mess. As soon as they found him he was on his knees, crying and shaking Seunghyun’s shoulder to wake him up. He still remembered how Daesung of all people had to drag him away so paramedics could escort Seunghyun to the hospital. He didn’t eat or sleep for three days straight and only talked to his mom, ignoring all the responsibilities he had as a leader and locked himself away in his room.

It had been different this time, but he sincerely hoped it would be the last time.  
He had known that Seunghyun had been feeling like shit – how could he not. They were closer than anyone else and even though Jiyong was known for his cheap mouth, he’d much rather shoot himself in the knee, than spill one of Seunghyun’s darkest fears. Sure, he sometimes dropped a comment here and there when they were being interviewed, but never anything serious – he even asked Seunghyun most of the time if it was okay with him if he spilled some tea.

But he really miscalculated how badly the military would fuck up his mentality.

His stomach still twisted uncomfortably and in pain whenever he thought about it.

A warm hand was caressing his back as he was pulled on top of the other body. This time, his smaller frame was laying directly on top of the other’s and he snuggled close against the firm, yet somehow soft, chest underneath him. Jiyong closed his eyes again as a pleasant sigh left his lips. His fingers pulled against the soft fabric of Seunghyun’s pajama shirt and he pressed the tip of his nose against the other’s throat. This was what he had needed after all this time. After the shittiest year of his life and after he had been send of to the military as well. He simply needed the love of his life to hold him close, away from any prying eyes.

His head was laying right above Seunghyun’s heart and he listened carefully to each beat. It calmed him like nothing else in the world did. He loved to listen to Seunghyun’s heart, beating right under the tips of his fingers whenever he was pressed close to him. He loved when he felt it through the fabric of his shirt, because his heartbeat was picking up – going faster whenever Jiyong would smile at him, like a love sick puppy, and pull him closer to kiss him. He loved it, how Seungyun would blush as well and pull him closer and press his bigger frame against him – exchanging warmth. Jiyong always tried to describe how he felt in these moments. Phrases, passages and verses had been written over and over and over again and put in their songs, but he never got close to actually put in words how he felt in these moments. 

Content? Not good enough. Loved? Too weak. Cherished? Not the right one either. 

It was simply a feeling he was unable to describe. Being in Seunghyun’s arms felt like the first warm day of spring, after a cold and bitter winter. It felt like the first drops of rain during summer, when you ran outside to jump into the puddles and laugh and screamed your heart out. It felt like opening the Christmas presents when you were just a kid and had run down the stairs full of excitement of what Santa Clause, or whoever else you thought brought your presents, had gifted to you this year. It also felt like right before the first date, when you were still more nerves than anything else and you knew you are blushing by them just looking at you and you got this funny feeling inside and just wanted to hide away. It felt like a thousand sensations at once, and yet they didn’t made him feel uneasy. His own heartbeat would end up at the same rate as Seunghyun’s and the only thing he could hear was the steady beating of their heartbeats. 

The butterflies were going wild in his stomach, when he realized Seunghyun was planting soft kisses on his forehead, while his free hand carefully caressed his left cheek. It was probably absurd how Seunghyun could still make him feel like a little boy with his first crush. 

Well, technically Seunghyun had been his first crush. His first major crush. The crush that everyone told him wouldn’t last long, because how could he be in love with someone like Seunghyun? Besides, first loves never lasted anyways, was what they had said. 

Something they hadn’t expected though, was how madly in love Jiyong had fallen. He had tried over and over again to hide his own feelings for his friend, but eventually he resigned, confessed and prayed to every god, creature and demon out there, that Seunghyun wouldn’t end their year-long friendship. What he hadn’t expected was Seunghyun kissing him. 

The kiss was chaste and soft and Jiyong knew his lips were way too dry and his palms way too sweaty and he wasn’t even sure if he had brushed his teeth this morning, but then Seunghyun’s lips brushed against his again and a thousand butterflies exploded in his stomach, making him lightheaded and his skin break out in goosebumps as he leaned in and returned the kiss. His face was bright red and his fingers were shaking and he knew he must have looked like the biggest idiot with a smile so bright it must have looked ridiculous - but that didn’t seem to be an issue, because Seunghyun looked at him just the same. Dopey smile on his lips, dimples showing and face as red as Jiyong‘s fire red leather jacket.

Jiyong had to grin when he thought back to these small moments, hiding away even more in Seunghyun‘s chest. The fingers of the older man where drawing abstract patterns onto his skin and Jiyong felt how his stiff muscles relaxed once again and his limbs were going limp again. The only thing he heard as he drifted off again, was Seunghyun‘s steady heartbeat, singing him the sweetest lullaby he could ever think off - just as strong as the love they shared.

There was nothing like the steady heartbeat of the person you loved, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 


End file.
